A Tiring Day
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: Lindsay's feeling a little fragile and Danny comes by to see if she's okay. Danny/Lindsay.


**Hey everyone! This is just a really quick thing I thought up, typed it real fast so I wouldn't forget it. I don't usually write D/L so please let me know how I went. Also, I put this up pretty quick so I didn't get a chance to ask someone to beta. All the mistakes are mine, and I apologise for them. Hope you enjoy the story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Dedication: Taimi. You always hold me up when I feel like I have nothing left. You have no idea how many times you've saved me without even knowing it. Thankyou for being my best friend.**

* * *

Lindsay sighed and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, closing her eyes and trying to relax. After a few moments, she pushed herself off the door, dropped her bag on the floor and headed straight for her bedroom. She went into the bathroom and showered, trying to let her emotions be taken away by the water. She was slightly irritated when it didn't work. Their case had been hard and everyone was always asking her something. They didn't even manage to solve it. Not today at least. She turned the shower off and stepped out, getting dressed into a tank top and her favourite pyjama pants. She left her hair out after drying it with her towel and then walked barefoot over to her couch. She flopped down onto it and considered turning the television on, but thought against it. Her thoughts were loud enough.

She groaned when her racing mind was interrupted by the sound of her phone beeping. She really didn't want to be called back into work.

Grabbing the phone wearily, she opened it and saw that the message was from Danny.

_Hey Montana, how ya doin? Didn't get to see much of you at work today :(_

She gave a small smile. He always made her smile, even though at the moment she was finding smiling pretty hard.

_I'm okay. I heard you solved your case today! Well done._

She only had to wait another moment or two before the phone beeped again.

_Yeah we did. Montana, you okay? You didn't seem very happy at work today and you don't sound that good now._

She sighed. He could even read her through a text message. She struggled with her head and heart for a moment. Her heart told her to tell Danny everything and her head told her to hold back. She let her heart take control.

_No, I'm not okay._

_What's wrong?_

_I'm tired and everything was so hectic today. I'm just ... exhausted. Emotionally and physically._

_:(_

_I'm okay Danny, really._

_I'm coming over._

Lindsay leaned back against the couch. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. He didn't live that far away either. It wouldn't be long before he arrived. She didn't even bother to change. She was so exhausted she couldn't have cared less about what he thought when he saw her. Sure enough, there was a knock at her door about 10 minutes later. Taking a deep breath, she got up and opened the door.

"You didn't take long."

She turned and walked back into her apartment, knowing he'd follow. Danny closed the door behind him, hung up his coat and took off his shoes. He walked into the living room and saw Lindsay on the couch, staring at the television.

But it wasn't even on.

He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and studied her for a moment.

She looked tired.

She looked tired and sad and ... defeated. It was that which worried him most of all.

"What's wrong Montana?"

"I told you before I was fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

He watched her struggle with her emotions for a moment before he said; "That's not all."

Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to the window. For a moment he wondered if he'd insulted her or made her angry. He stood, slowly approaching her and then noticed her trembling slightly. She wasn't angry. She was upset. As he drew closer he saw she had her arms wrapped tightly around her own stomach, a sign that she was vulnerable.

She could sense him approaching, and tried desperately to cover her trembling. Her heart was no longer in control of her actions, her mind was telling her to cover her weaknesses. But she knew she was too far gone. The best she could do was try to stop it getting worse. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his body behind hers. Almost touching, but not quite. She heard the fabric of his clothing rustle and then felt his warm hands on her waist. She could sense his uncertainty, so she leaned back against him to let him know it was okay. His hands then slid across her stomach until his arms were completely wrapped around her. Her trembling was even more clear to him when his arms were around her. She felt safe in his arms, and some of the walls she'd put up around her mind began to slowly crumble. She felt her eyes moistening and though she fought hard against the tears, she felt one slowly trail down her cheek. Danny's arms tightened slightly and suddenly her knees buckled as she became overwhelmed by emotion. He held her up without complaint and twisted himself slightly so that he could pick her up. Placing her arms around his neck, he then put one arm under her knees and swung her up into his arms. He carried her over to the couch and then sat down with her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her once again and held her tightly while she cried. She buried her face in his neck and she could feel her body shaking as her body let out the emotion. She didn't fully understand why she was crying. Nothing had happened in particular to make her upset. She was just tired and fragile.

"Shh. It's okay, Linds. You're gonna be alright."

She could hear Danny whispering comforting words in her ears and after a while felt the tears slowly begin to subside.

Immediately after she'd stopped crying she began apologising, embarrassed at her behaviour. Danny simply shook his head and wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't mention it Montana."

She smiled at him.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

With that, he altered their position again so they were both lying on the couch together. He held onto her tightly and watched while she fell asleep in his arms, drifting off not long after her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it or not! xx**


End file.
